


Never Make A Deal With The Devil

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Be Careful What You Wish For, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Deal with a Devil, Gen, Kapitel, POV Antagonist, Parenthood, Schuldig Is His Own Warning, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatori Reiji learns the hard way not to barter with the Devil - or, as the case is, a certain telepath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Make A Deal With The Devil

The mismatched set of bodyguards Eszett had sent disturbed him greatly. He had told the leader of the small team that he'd prefer him publicly visible and the others... not.

The tall man, American he assumed, was impeccably dressed and polite compared to the rabble he had chosen for his team. There were times when Reiji would have preferred anyone else to watch his back. The man was a predator, he could see it in his eyes. Reiji had no doubt he would kill him if he refused to follow through with Eszett's plan. Or perhaps kill him regardless.

He wasn't so sure he'd need bodyguards in the first place, but Eszett had ordered a quick takeover and that would surely land him with enemies. More enemies, anyway. He was pretty sure he had two or ten already – and that wasn't counting the stalker his closest men refused to talk about. They claimed it was not worth his attention.

Eszett's headquarters had sent the foreigners to keep an eye on him, one of his advisors had told him. Officially Eszett wanted him safe, but Reiji had no doubt about the bloodlust of the Europeans. Still, if they wanted to place him on the top of the pecking order he wasn't complaining in the least. He would just have to make sure to build up some sort of safety net. Something that could stand up to anything.

The American was resourceful and clever. He and his team had no problem getting people out of the way, into the way, or suddenly magically willing to help Reiji when they had refused before. It was disturbing, the ease with which they did it. How they didn't even look like his orders would be a problem, unlike the people he was used to dealing with.

He was also disturbed when the American picked up a local boy and took the kid under his wing. Reiji had not expected him to be that kind of a predator.

“You think too loudly,” Schuldig complained. He had learned their names after months of their presence. The pronunciation troubled him, but he knew them all the same.

“You can't hear me think,” Reiji objected with a glare.

“Crawford isn't fucking Nagi,” Schuldig smirked and chuckled darkly.

Reiji stilled then. It was, for once, just himself and Schuldig. He had assumed Schuldig to be a woman at first, pretty and slender with long hair, but the way he moved and the deep voice had corrected that assumption.

“Aw, did you think Crawford just kept me as a pretty toy?” Schuldig mocked. “Did you think Eszett simply sent some pretty toys for you?”

“Behave,” Reiji hissed furiously at him. “Know your place!”

And Schuldig does behave, but his smile was still insolent. At that moment, and so many others prior, Reiji would have given anything for an excuse to beat him up.

“ _Anything_?” Schuldig asked.

“Yes, now shut up and do your job.”

“Yes sir,” Schuldig said enthusiastically.

He should never have bartered with that devil.

When, much later, he was told that Ouka was dead he went to find Schwarz to get the full story and have them dispose of the killer. He found Schuldig and Farfarello where he had hoped for Crawford.

Instead of saying anything, both of them knelt down in front of him. A perfect display of submission.

A minute passed, two, before he made the assumption that they knew about his daughter and were involved. He lost it then, but it was not worth it to beat them. It didn't compare. It wouldn't bring her back. It won't help his sanity any, or remove how he can hear Schuldig's insolent laugh in his head.

When Crawford had interfered he had felt relieved, even though Reiji knew the man to be a manipulative liar. He did not want any of them around. Not anymore. Unfortunately he had orders to follow and they were useful.

But the Devil always gets his due eventually.

 


End file.
